


Somewhere Else

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [28]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was somewhere else now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            Briar felt his body jerk him awake; he jolted up in a cold sweat. His legs were wrapped, re-wrapped and nearly knotted in the sheets of his bed. His throat felt tight.

            Daja was the first into his room. She soared from the doorway to his bed, seemingly in one leap. He wrapped himself to her as a flagging vine would its frame. Her voice was calm and soothing, simple but strong: “I’m here.”

            Tris was slower in arriving; she sat across from Briar on the bed, legs crossed and hands firmly on his knees as she stared him down. “I’m here.”

            Briar’s sheets twitched; their clothing stirred. Sandry appeared in their minds despite her absence from the house.

            _We’re all here_ , she soothed. She wrapped them all together and held them tight. _We’re all here together_.

            Briar took a deep breath and settled himself as images Gyongxe, Evvy crying and Rosethorn screaming eased from his mind. He was somewhere else now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
